Lo que deceo
by Lily Acell
Summary: Accidentalmente por culpa de Shoichi y Spanner, Tsuna ingiere una droga que provoca que él se divida en dos personas. Su otro yo es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que él es [además de pervertido] y al parecer está muy interesado en su ¡Guardián de la Nube!. xD /27x18x¿27?/


**Lo que realmente deseo**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo esta historia y futuros personajes Oc **

**Summary:** Accidentalmente por culpa de Shoichi y Spanner, Tsuna ingiere una droga que provoca que él se divida en dos personas. Su otro yo es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que él es [además de pervertido] y al parecer está muy interesado en su ¡Guardián de la Nube!. xD /2718/

. "Dialogo"

**.**_ "Pensamientos"_

**. **[Mis intervenciones xD]

**.**

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Era lo que pasaba por la mente del ahora jefe de la respetable familia Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, ya que lo último que recordaba haber hecho era estar sentado en la silla de su oficina con su Guardián de la Tormenta mientras bebía tranquilamente café y revisaba el papeleo de esa tarde, pero ahora estaba en una cama de alguna de las salas medicas de la mansión, tan perdido estaba en sus divagaciones que no noto la presencia que se situaba delante de el

"Me alegra que estés bien Tsuna" dijo con un tono amable la voz delante de él, Tsuna rápidamente levanto la mirada topándose con nada más y nada menos que el mismo, la persona delante de él podía pasar fácilmente por su hermano gemelo

La persona delante de él era un joven hombre de al menos 20 años, piel de una tonalidad clara, cabello castaño revoltoso con toque de elegancia en los mechones que sobresalían casi tapando sus brillantes ojos miel, cuyos orbes que poseían pizca de madurez entremezclada de serenidad y calma. Vestido de un traje formal típico en la mafia pero fresco para un día como ese, camisa blanca con corbata negra debajo un chaleco traje negro con botones y pantalones de vestir negros junto con zapatos elegantes de cuero negro con marca italiana.

"Ciao" le saludo su reflejo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y claro Tsuna hiso lo que cualquier persona normal, hubiera hecho en su lugar…

"¿Quién eres?" dijo en un tono frio mientras le apuntaba firmemente con la pistola que se encontraba en el cinturón de su pantalón

"No recuerdo que fuera tan agresivo" dijo el otro Tsuna con diversión mientras miraba al castaño

Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera decir o hacer algo la puerta de su oficina se abrió abruptamente, mientras de ella entraban unos agitados Spanner y Shoichi, que lo miraron con alivio al verlo por fin despierto, pero al ver el arma ambos se alteraron y decidieron intervenir

Shoichi decidió arreglar la situación y algo nervioso, trato de explicar todo Tsuna quien finalmente bajo el arma, mientras miraba acusadoramente a sus dos técnicos y ahora con más serenidad pregunto:

"Entonces el" apunto a su doble "¿Es una parte de mí?"

"Bueno técnicamente si" contesto nerviosamente Shoichi

"¿Cómo es que eso ocurrió?" cuestiono confuso Tsuna

"Bueno Spanner y yo estuvimos hasta tarde con la investigación, teníamos los prototipos listos y decidimos probarlo esta mañana pero…-" empezó nerviosamente Shoichi

"Fuimos a tomar un café antes de seguir con la investigación, el Guardián de la Tormenta llego a la cocina buscando pastillas para tu dolor de cabeza y Shoichi" siguió Spanner

"Le ofrecí una de las pastillas que suelo tomar (por su dolor de estómago), el las tomo y cuando volvimos al laboratorio me di cuenta de que había confundido los prototipos con las pastillas del dolor" dijo Shoichi

Tsuna suspiro "Y esto ocurrió por ese experimento cierto" Spanner asintió "¿Qué es exactamente?"

"Bueno el punto clave de la investigación era hacer un doble del usuario" explico Shoichi

"El doble era hecho gracias a las llamas del usuario mezcladas con algunas llamas de la Niebla, creando un doble totalmente igual al usuario, el cual no duraría mucho a decir verdad" concluyo Spanner

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara?" pregunto Tsuna mientras miraba a su doble quien se encontraba mirando los nervios de los Técnicos con diversión

"A decir verdad como era un prototipo, nosotros no lo habíamos probado todavía" hablo con nerviosismo Shoichi "Así que el tiempo y los efectos de la droga no están del todo claros"

El rostro de Tsuna parecía oscurecerse más y equivalentemente Shoichi parecía ponerse más nervioso, Spanner decidió intervenir antes de que el Décimo empezara a emanar un aura parecida a su tutor o que Shoichi se desmayara, lo que pasara primero.

"La cantidad de llama de la Niebla no era mucha, por lo que probablemente durara una semana como máximo" tranquilizo Spanner, lo cual pareció dar resultado cuando el aura oscura alrededor de Tsuna fue desapareciendo, antes de volver a su expresión normal

"Bueno nadie salió herido así que todo está bien" dijo Tsuna calmado, las expresiones de Shoichi y Spanner parecieron relajarse "Me encargare de vigilarle yo mismo" explico Tsuna mientras apuntaba al otro castaño

"Pero" dijo Tsuna mientras los miraba a los dos

"P-pero" pregunto nerviosamente Shoichi

"Bueno mientras yo me encargo de cuidar a Tsunayoshi" comento Tsuna, ignorando el extraño hecho de llamarse así mismo "Ustedes dos se encargaran del papeleo que surgirá mientras "el" esté aquí"

"¿Todo?" pregunto Spanner con algo de confusión

"Si, todo" contesto con una sonrisa "muy" dulce "Ah!, por cierto Kyoya regresara de una misión mañana temprano y dejara su reporte en mi oficina, asegúrense de firmar las facturas de los hospitales y los daños" y con eso dejo a los dos técnicos solos, llevándose así "mismo" fuera de la habitación

"Estamos jodidos ¿verdad?" preguntó Spanner a Shoichi el cual no pudo responder pues ya se había desmayado "Lo tomare como un sí"

**Continuara…**

_**Hola ¿Cómo estuvo?,¿Fue bueno? Estaba algo indecisa de subir esto pero mi amiga me convenció de esto, mándenme lo que opinan de este proyecto, lo esperare ansiosa**_

_**Recuerden sin mensaje no hay continuación :3**_

_**Sayo**_


End file.
